Cutler's Missed Kill
by eyes and teeth
Summary: Hal and his merry band are going hunting but Cutler doesn't kill. So what happened to make Fergus save the day?
1. Chapter 1

**All the character's belong to Being Human and the amazing Lord Toby. I was basically bored so I wrote a bit of this on my phone then decided it was a good idea so continued it. Hope you like it, reviews welcome.**

* * *

_Hal: She was your kill._

_Cutler: Yeah I didn't realise we decided that.  
_

_Hal: Lucky Fergus was there to finish the job. That keeps happening.  
_

_Cutler: I think keeps is a bit...  
_

_Hal: You like the blood though  
_

_Cutler: Have you got any? I mean... yeah.  
_

_Hal: You're becoming the drunk who never buys a round.  
_

* * *

"Cutler we are leaving now if you are going to grace us with your presence." Hal didn't even stop to speak as he walked passed Cutler's room. He already knew that Cutler wouldn't be staying behind again. He had made his thoughts on that little tantrum very clear to Cutler after the last time they went hunting. Hal stepped out into the street and joined the small group of men waiting for its leader. Within seconds Cutler appeared in the doorway and slunk into Hal's shadow.

They made a strange group the five of them. Hal; with his calm and dignified outwardly pretence when just beneath the surface of that mask he was a cold blooded killer. Cutler; who gravitated towards Hal almost as if he couldn't live without his approval. Fergus; an arrogant man who was, somewhat foolishly, not scared of anything. Dennis; standing silently waiting for instruction from someone senior and finally Ivan; who was without a doubt the most relaxed of the group. He stood leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette looking as if he couldn't ask the world for anything more than it had already given him. Hal brushed away some non existent creases in his coat and lead the group towards the town centre.

Before they reached the centre of town they stopped off at their favourite pub. The Bloody Mary, although not owned by the vampires, was one of Hal's favourite haunts. He loved the idea that the owners didn't have a clue about the irony of the pub's name. It was also very handy that the pub hired low paid foreign workers so when they went missing there was no one to go to the police. Dennis had his eye on one of the bar maids. It was Hal's rules that to avoid too much suspicion when a new worker arrived the vamps had to not eat it for at least three months. She had been there for just over that three months now and Dennis' patience was wearing thin. He kept looking at the bar maid and then at Hal.

"Be back by tomorrow at 8 I've got something I need doing" was all Hal said to Dennis but it was the signal he had been looking for. He moved over to the bar and was soon being pulled into the back room by the giggling bar maid. The rest of them took that as a signal to move on with their evening and left the bill for Dennis to pay.

Ivan and Hal were deep in conversation as the group walked through the back alleys to get to the town centre.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Cutler was so curious he resorted to talking to Fergus.

"Well that's none of your business is it?" Fergus hated having to talk to Cutler just as much as Cutler hated having to talk to him. But Cutler wasn't satisfied with that answer and he wanted to know.

"So Hal hasn't told you then? I though you were like his right hand man." Cutler was much more intelligent than Fergus and knew this would bait the arrogant vampire.

"I am his right hand man! and I do know what they're talking about. But I'm not going to tell you because I don't like you and neither does Hal."

"Yeah you have no idea what they're talking about. I thought so." Cutler waited for a few seconds for Fergus to work out what he had just said and then…

"Fine I'll prove it then." Cutler had to stifle a laugh; even he didn't think Fergus was that stupid. "Ivan's got a woman. He found her back during the war apparently and recruited her. Hal won't let her join us here though and Ivan's annoyed about it." Fergus seemed so proud of himself.

"Why won't Hal let her come here. He likes Ivan doesn't he?"

Fergus wanting to show off how much he knew continued giving away information to Cutler.

"Ivan is the only vampire that Hal actually likes, I think anyway. But this woman is crazy she likes killing and shagging things. She draws too much attention to us and Hal doesn't like that. So he told Ivan to "Either keep her away or keep her on a leash."" Here Fergus put on put a scarily accurate likeness to Hal's voice "and Ivan didn't like that very much."

"Do you think Ivan will leave?" although Cutler said it both vampires looked very pleased at this prospect because they both wanted to be Hal's favourite and that would never happen with Ivan around.

They reached the end of the alley but Ivan stopped as Hal walked out into the High Street. Fergus and Cutler continued to follow Hal but looked at Ivan in confusion.

"Happy Hunting boys" was all Ivan would say as they left him in the shadows of the alley.

Ivan was soon forgotten as the three reached the centre of the busy High Street. Cutler, eager to impress, pointed out a woman standing on her own.

"Nice choice, she's a bit short for me but whatever suits you." Fergus was happy to leave that woman to Cutler as he had already spotted a more challenging opportunity. "I think I'll have a go with that one, sitting with the bloke, it's more fun that way."

"No Fergus, not today. You go with Cutler; I already had my eye on that girl." Hal said nodding his head in the direction of the girl Fergus had mentioned. Hal had moved away to begin his afternoon activities.

Fergus turned back to Cutler and cursed his luck on being left with the young vampire.

"Have you actually killed anything yet?"

"I won't dignify that question with a response" was Cutler's reply, which Fergus took as a no. Nevertheless Hal had put the two together and neither was going to go against him.

The young woman didn't know what hit her. The two vampires unleashed their full charm and wit on the girl and she thought the worst thing she had to do tonight was choose which one was more attractive. It was becoming clear to both vampires that she was more interested in Cutler, who was closer to her age and admittedly more handsome of the pair, so he asked her to share a drink with him at a local cafe. And what young lady would have refused an offer like that? She noticed though, too late, that Fergus was following them and Cutler had just lead her into an alleyway.

* * *

_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I don't own Being Human the BBC and Lord Toby do. **

**Not much speech in this chapter because I couldn't watch my BH DVD's while I was writing to get people's voices right and I don't really like writing conversations. **

**Thank you for the reviews hope you like the second chapter, not sure about doing a third one though?**

* * *

Cutler heard her heart beat speed up as they entered the alley. He could hear the blood pumping through her neck. His mouth started watering and he licked his lips. He pushed the woman up against the wall of the alley. She went to scream but Cutler thinking ahead already had his hand on her mouth.

He moved towards her and for a second their eye's locked. Her fear and desperation bore into Cutler's soul, he knew what he was about to do would be one of his biggest mistakes. If he was any sort of decent human being he would kill himself rather than an innocent woman.

"But you're not a human being any more Cutler you are a Vampire. You're better than them." Hal's voice whispered through Cutler's thoughts and any hesitation vanished.

Cutler's mouth brushed against her skin. His lips made their way along her jaw bone. His tongue licked a pathway from her ear to shoulder. All Cutler could hear was her carotid artery under his mouth, all he could feel was her pulse under his fingers and all he could taste was the sickly sweet blood he knew was just within his reach. With a final lick of her neck ebony ink filled his eyes and his fang's descended.

"Please"

Cutler's hand had moved from the woman's mouth and a single quiet word slipped from her lips. Her voice slammed through Cutler, he began shaking violently. A fight was taking place inside him. The vampire wanted, needed the blood and the rush of the kill but the human remembered a voice similar to the girls, a voice that had put all it's faith in Cutler and trusted him. That voice filled Cutler with love and he threw himself away from the woman until his back was against the opposite wall. He raised his head and looked at the woman that had almost become his first kill.

"Thank you." Her lips moved but no sound came out. The moment seemed to go on forever, the two of them seeing what could have been. Then she was off, running for her life down the alley. Fergus sprinted after her shouting profanities at Cutler as he went.

Cutler sank to his knees; he was trembling all over as the guilt of what he had almost done crashed through him in waves. His wife's face flashed across his eyes, he could feel her disappointment at what he almost did and Hal's disappointment for not going through with it. He felt the whole world crashing down on him as the history maker, the man destined for greatness failed yet again. He belonged to no one, what use is a vampire who can't kill and who would accept a blood drinking human?

His hatred for Hal bubbled close to the surface. Cutler needed Hal and depended on him; he respected and wanted to impress him. But lurking at the back of his mind was the hatred and desire to destroy Hal. Hal had ripped from Cutler his humanity, his decency and his life. So at that desperate moment, when Cutler needed someone to hate other than himself, those feelings were roused and threatened to break free. But before they could Cutler's train of thought twisted in a different direction. His hatred of Hal morphed into a deep loathing of Fergus. He had been there and seen the weakness and the failure. Cutler already despised the man and so the explosion of rage that followed was inevitable. Cutler leaped up and attacked the alley walls. Bins were smashed to bits and rubbish thrown about him. The rage soon ebbed and he collapsed amongst his wreckage.

Sitting cross legged in the centre of the alley Cutler began to cry. Silent tears flowed freely down his face as his thoughts, which were never far from her, returned to his wife. If she knew about the monster he had become she would hate him forever and he couldn't live without her. She was this monster's humanity, kindness and love; if Cutler ever lost her he would cease to live. He would merely exist.

And that's how Hal found him. Tears still shining on his cheeks and mumbling to himself over and over

"Rachel, oh Rachel I'm so sorry. I couldn't do it. I can't do it. I love you. Please don't leave me."

Hal looked down on the mess of a vampire before him. He had approached from behind and Cutler was in such a state he hadn't even noticed Hal was there. Cutler would be punished for all of his now numerous mistakes but now was not the time, the body had to be buried and Hal wasn't going to dirty his hands. He took a step closer so he was standing right behind Cutler and simply said

"I will never leave you."

Cutler span around and a look of terror crossed his face before he regained his composure. Hal smiled at the reaction as he walked away. Before long he heard Cutler's footsteps fall in behind his.

"You'll never leave me?" Cutler's words were almost too quiet for Hal to hear.

"Vampire's lie." Hal thought as he strode down the alley towards Cutler's missed kill.


End file.
